


Bring Back What Once Was Mine

by Beehsknees



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Crossover, Disney, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Love, M/M, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 18:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20140069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beehsknees/pseuds/Beehsknees
Summary: "I have magical hair that glows when I sing." An AU based off of the movie Tangled, rogue criminal and outlaw Crowley gets paired with the shut-in Aziraphale who just wants to see the floating lanterns gleam. A surprising bond forms as they fight off ruffians, thugs and soon find themselves on an adventure that will change their lives forever.





	1. The Adventure Begins

Aziraphale sat on his bed and sighed. He had a book beside him that he intended on reading today, however, he wasn't quite in the mood. He had read that book many many times before, but that wasn't what stopped him from reading it. Instead, it was the date. Peculiar, perhaps. Tomorrow was his birthday. Every night on his birthday the King and Queen's castle released wonderful floating lanterns that lit up the sky like dancing fireflies twinkling in the night. It had been his wish every year since he was a child to be able to finally leave the tower and watch them, but his father had forbidden him from even asking about leaving the tower. He hated to cause a fuss so instead, he would ask for more books or perhaps even the foreign crepes he enjoyed so much. But this year was different... He just had to see them, something was telling him that this year especially was important. However, he also realised he couldn't just disobey orders and leave. That would get him into serious trouble with Gabriel. He had explicit orders that if he ever left the tower, he would be in serious trouble. Gabriel mentioned it often, whenever he came up to visit. 

"Dear. Sit down please." Gabriel cooed, picking up a hairbrush as they commenced their monthly routine. Aziraphale nodded and sat at the dresser. 

"Father-" Aziraphale started before Gabriel hushed him, holding the brush to his head.

"Sing first. Talk later." The blonde sighed but sang his song as Gabriel brushed through his curls. Aziraphale happened to have magical hair. He didn't know why - Gabriel never told him. He just knew that whenever he sang a certain song he could heal wounds and reverse ageing. Gabriel would always remind him that he had a 'special gift' and that he was lucky he was here to look after him, as there were many bad people outside the tower that would hurt, or even kill him for his powers. It installed enough fear in Aziraphale to never ask about going outside. 

As Aziraphale sang, the lines in Gabriel's face smoothed away like melted butter, and his greying hair returned to its luxury brown. His hands softened and his posture grew better. With a smile, Gabriel placed the brush down and placed a kiss to Aziraphale's head.

"Thank you, dear. Now, what did you want?" Gabriel was already heading out of the door when Aziraphale stopped him.

"Well, er, you know how tomorrow is my, um." Gabriel sighed and his shoulders tensed as he turned back around, snapping in a harsh tone.

"Get on with it! Stop blabbering. I haven't got all day." Aziraphale nodded and wrung his hands together. He always struggled with being direct and to the point.

"Well since tomorrow is my birthday I was wondering... CouldWeGoOutToSeeTheLanterns?" He knew what he was asking was impossible, but he thought maybe if he caught Gabriel on a good day then perhaps...

"My dear." A chuckle escaped Gabriel's lips as he walked back over to the boy, his eyes closed. Aziraphale almost seemed hopeful for a second, before Gabriel brought up his hand and smacked him across the face. Tears sprung to his face as the blonde cupped his reddened cheek in pain.

"Don't /ever/ ask to leave this tower again. How many times do I have to tell you it's dangerous? But me, I'm just your father, what do I know?" His tone was dripping with seething malicious anger. 

"You know I don't enjoy hurting you, but if you ask stupid questions then how can I not?" Gabriel continued, rubbing his palm that he had just used to hit him with. Aziraphale nodded and gulped.

"Yes, yes... Sorry, father. Perhaps instead... You could bring me a book, from that bookseller's I like?" Gabriel hesitated and thought, pursing his lips.

"It's a three days walk away from there. Though I suppose, since it's your birthday..." Aziraphale looked hopeful and smiled, though the cold stare from Gabriel made him glance hastily back down. 

"Fine. I'll set off now. Behave whilst I'm gone. And for goodness sakes... Tidy up these books." Gabriel headed through the door and pushed down a pile of books as he left. Aziraphale flinched at the noise and ran over to the pile, checking for damages and stacking them up again. 

Across the forest there were shouts heard as a suspicious redhead fleed from some guards, sprinting as fast as his legs could carry him. He knew they would eventually find him if he kept running so instead, he decided he would hide. He was quite good at that, being shifty and all. Taking a second to catch his breath, he leant against a wall and found himself falling through it instead, hitting the ground with a thud. He blinked in confusion as he slowly sat up for a moment, only to realise the wall had been a trick and instead there led a tunnel. At first, he seemed uninterested, but only after hearing the guard shout directions as to how to 'find and kill that bastard' he decided that mysterious tunnel was quite interesting indeed. He followed the path ahead of him an after a minute or two of walking, brought him to what seemed like the impossible. It was a large tower, hidden completely by mountains surrounding all sides of it. Perhaps it was a weapons base? Or some sort of hiding ground for prisoners? Crowley, though usually not one to care about such unimportant things, realised that he had many hours to go before he could even think of leaving this forest unscathed and decided to check it out.

He walked around the grounds, trying to find an entrance of sorts. This left him even more perplexed - a 30-foot tower with no entrance? How could anybody get in or out? It wasn't until he removed his sunglasses and stepped back to peer upwards he noticed the singular window, high on the top floor.

"Hello?" He called out. He figured there couldn't possibly be anybody living inside there, yet the windows and curtains were open which seemed to hint towards life. Crowley thought to himself, squinting up at the tower. Rubbing his hands together, he grabbed brick by brick and slowly began scaling the building. It took him a while, due to its high stature, but eventually, he felt the wood of the windowsill and managed to hoist a leg over. Swinging his other booted leg over, he landed in what appeared to be a bedroom. Or, a room that happened to have a bed in it. It was more accurately a library. Books were stacked as high as the ceiling, with pathways through it like some kind of literature maze. He sighed and kicked a pen across the floor, peeking around the books as he was sure there must be somebody here somewhere.

"Anybody around? No?" He asked, trying not to be squashed by the piled that teetered nervously in the air. As he turned the corner, he felt something cold against the back of his head and felt himself falling to the floor, his consciousness escaping him.

"Oh dear. That was an accident." Aziraphale muttered, a worried look striking him. He nibbled on his nip nervously as an unconscious man lay at his feet. This is fine. He thought. After all, what else was he supposed to do when an intruder broke into his room?! He nudged the man with his foot and prayed to the good Lord that he wasn't dead or at least seriously injured. The panic set in almost immediately. What if Gabriel came back and there was a stranger in his room? Aziraphale gulped and grabbed the body by its arms, pulling it over to his wardrobe and attempting to push him in. It was a struggle, due to the man's lanky limbs and Aziraphale realised this wasn't working. He sighed but saw his chair from the corner of his eyes and grabbed it. He placed the man on the chair and secured his arms and legs to the chair, keeping him there in case he tried to fight back once he awoke. 

Crowley woke up and blinked for a few seconds. Was he dead? No. His instincts kicked in and he went to stand up, only to look down and see himself tied to a bloody chair.

"Oi!" He shouted, cursing profusely as he wobbled on the chair, nearly knocking himself over. A chubby, blonde man rushed over with what looked like a heavy book in his hands as protection in case he tried anything. (Aziraphale actually was given a sword to protect himself but gave it away when a weary traveller passed by as he had 'felt sorry for him'. That was a mistake however as Gabriel reminded him of being a blundering idiot constantly.) 

"Who are you?" Crowley asked, clenching his jaw in annoyance. 

"Well, I could ask you the same question!" Came the reply from the posh gentleman, who straightened his posture in a huff. 

"Whatever, I... Hey. Wait." Crowley suddenly panicked. He had brought something with him in a bag that he didn't have anymore.

"Where's my satchel?!" He shouted, rattling against the chair, almost breaking off the armrests. Aziraphale frowned in confusion, before letting out a soft, 'Oh!' and grabbing something from a stack of books.

"You mean this?" He held the bag in his hand. Crowley nodded desperately.

"Yes! I need that! Give it me back!" Aziraphale tutted and shook his head. The cogs in his head were turning as he figured out a plan. This was very much rule-breaking and he knew he would get in trouble if his father found out...IF. 

"This seems very important to you. What's inside?" Aziraphale went to open the bag and Crowley let out a growl, staring him down.

"None of your bloody business! Now untie me so I can be on my way." The blonde hummed and the lightbulb of ideas dinged. 

"No. Instead I have a proposition for you, mister..." The redhead sighed and eventually offered up his name.

"Crowley." Aziraphale smiled. What a lovely name. 

"Well, Mr Crowley. You seem like you know the... outside world well. I would like to be escorted to the floating lanterns. They get released tomorrow evening. If you get me there, I will give you your bag. I promise you that. And I NEVER break a promise." The smile on Aziraphale's soft face annoyed the other. This was so inconvenient, if only he had kept his nose out of things he would be at home, rich as a king. He wasn't going to tell the boy what was in the bag in case he ratted him out (he seemed like a goody-two-shoes). Crowley may or may not have stolen the missing Prince's crown from their castle and was planning on selling it for great wealth. He may or may not be a high-level criminal whose face is on every wanted poster in the country. (Though they never got the drawings right). He also may or may not have ditched the two men he worked with (Hastur and Ligur, he didn't want to share his wealth and besides... they weren't very good criminals, to begin with. He was a lone wolf.) Unbeknownst to him, Aziraphale had already peeked inside the bag and knew exactly what was in there. He even tried it on for a moment and thought the crown was absolutely beautiful. 

Crowley considered his options in his head. Well, there weren't any options. Although this would be annoying, it was merely a blip in his overarching great plan. Besides, it would only take a day if nothing went wrong.

"...Fine. But you do exactly as I say when I say it!" Aziraphale grinned bright and did what looked like a wiggle, before untying Crowley and smiling at him.

"My name is Aziraphale by the way. Right, shall we go?" Crowley simply sighed and nodded, heading to the window and waiting for the blonde to join him. They soon scaled-down the tower and as Aziraphale felt the grass on his feet for the first time in his life, he couldn't stop himself from running and rolling about in the grass like a gleeful child on their birthday.

"This is amazing!" He shouted, picking up a flower and breathing in the scent. Crowley watched him with an amused smirk, almost mockingly.

"It's like you've never been outside." Aziraphale stopped and glanced to him with a solemn look.

"Well... I haven't. Until now, that is." Crowley looked at him shocked, but cleared his throat and started walking.

"Uh, hurry up. Quicker we get you there, quicker I get my shit back." Aziraphale nodded and got up off the floor, dusting himself off and jogging to catch up with his longer limbed acquaintance. 

It had been silent for a couple of minutes and Crowley glanced back to see Aziraphale with tears in his eyes muttering to himself. Crowley sighed and stopped, walking back to him reluctantly.

"Father will be furious. Well... What he doesn't know won't kill him... Oh dear, this will kill him. I'm a horrible person." Crowley rolled his eyes and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"You seem a little on edge there, angel." The nickname just happened to slip out. The white clothes he wore and the golden, fluffy curly hair just reminded him of an angel of sorts. Aziraphale snapped out of it and glanced up to him.

"Hm? Oh. Yes. I have an... overprotective father. I'm not actually allowed to leave the tower. I've never broken a rule before..." His voice turned into a whisper at that last sentence as he swallowed. Crowley stifled his chuckle and couldn't help but find his innocence hilarious. He bet the man would faint if he told him everything bad he had ever done. 

"Well... Think of it like this - a little bit of rebellion is normal. It's a part of growing up. You can't follow rules for your entire life. That would be boring." Aziraphale's shoulders relaxed and he loosened up, nodding.

"You're quite right I suppose..." Crowley realised he was being a fool - this was his chance! If he could convince Aziraphale to go back, their deal would be off and he could take the crown and run.

"However..."

"However?" 

"This could break his heart. Crush his soul." Aziraphale haltered and his eyes widened in worry.

"He would be heartbroken..." He admitted, defeatedly. Crowley smirked.

"Yep. But we could always turn back. I take you home, I get my satchel, we forget this ever happened." Crowley had already pivoted when Aziraphale spoke.

"Yes... No!. No. I'm seeing those lanterns. I have to." Aziraphale, for the first time in his life, stood up for himself and stood up for what he believed in. Crowley gritted his teeth but didn't let this deter him - he was a master of trickery, it wouldn't long now before he scared this little angel into running back home with his tail between his legs. In fact, he knew the perfect place...

"Well angel, looks like your mind is made up. Let's get lunch." Aziraphale's eyes lit up at Crowley's suggestion and he nodded. He was quite a foodie and enjoyed his sweet treats quite a lot. The blonde nodded as they continued walking through the forest, his eyes wide as he marvelled at every rock and flower that surrounded him. He'd seen pictures in his books back in the tower but he never knew how beautiful nature could really be. Especially since Gabriel had told him all of the horror stories of the outside world, yet there seemed to be a lack of poisonous bugs swarming him at the moment. 

Crowley kept an eye on Aziraphale narrowed his eyes. He hoped his plan would work this time. The thugs that hung out at the Tadfield Inn should be scary enough to make him run home. They were the toughest of the tough - they beat people up for fun. Crowley led the way towards the tavern, hiding his smirk as his little... acquaintance followed behind. 

As Gabriel walked through the forest, guards ran past him and his eyes widened. Palace guards never came to this remote part of the woods. All of the air was knocked out of his lungs as his eyes widened and in a whisper, he muttered.

"Aziraphale..." He sprinted back to the tower as fast as his legs could carry him. He reached the window and shouted up. 

"Aziraphale, dear! Let me in!" No answer. In a panic, he ran to behind the tower and ripped vines off the wall, using the secret door to climb the stairs to reach the room, all the while shouting his name. Of course, he didn't care about if Aziraphale was hurt, only that he needed him for eternal life. 

Gabriel tore through the room, ripping down curtains and searching under the bed. He hoped that it was a prank, and the boy was simply hiding, but he knew it to not be the case. He sat down on a step and took a deep breath, running his hands through his already greying hair with worry, trying to come up with a plan. There was no way he could scour the entire kingdom for him, he needed a sign, a hint... It wasn't until his eyes caught onto a glimmer underneath the step below him that he pulled the wooden panel from underneath him and pulled out a satchel with a crown in it. Rumming through the satchel he found a 'WANTED' Poster for a man named Crowley. Fuck. His property had run off with a wanted criminal. Well, at least he knew who he was with. 

Gabriel took the satchel and headed back down the stairs, ready to track him down and get Aziraphale back.


	2. Trouble

Crowley opened the door to the pub with a shit-eating grin, watching as Aziraphale followed behind him with hesitance. Every person in the bar turned to face them, scowls on their faces as they stared as the young, blonde-headed boy walked forward, sticking out like a sore thumb. 

"Isn't this great?" Crowley stated with a snicker, glancing towards a guy next to him.

"Hey angel, look at him. Is that blood in your moustache?" Aziraphale felt his hands get clammy as his eyes darted towards every potential threat in the bar. Each person had at least three weapons on them - if he got into a fight he'd surely lose and never see the light of day again. Crowley watched him and couldn't help the glee in his voice. It was working!

"Oh dear. Maybe we should take you home? I mean, if you can't handle a place like this, how are you supposed to last a whole day?" Aziraphale looked as if he was actually considering the offer when a hand slammed against Crowley's chest. He looked down to see a familiar poster on him. Shit.

"Well, well, well. This looks a lot like you. I could use the reward..." A woman with startlingly white hair said. She seemed to attract rubbish like some type of litter-bug, which would explain how she'd found one of the posters. Another woman interjected, her hair fiery red as a sword stuck out from her belt. The girls didn't introduce themselves, but through listening to the chatter in the bar they seemed to be called 'Pollution' and 'War'. Aziraphale assumed they picked out scary nicknames to make themselves seem cooler.

"No, he's all mine! I want that reward money." She said, grabbing hold of Crowley's arms with force. Crowley gulped, realising everybody in the bar had suddenly surrounded him as they grappled with him, arguing with one another about who would be the one to turn him in.

Aziraphale, watching on helplessly, was glad the attention wasn't on him finally. However, he was also worried his guide would be ripped to shreds before he could see the floating lights. He tried calling out meekly to get them to stop, but it only seemed to get them rowdier as Crowley was yanked between people, his limbs being stretched. Aziraphale took a deep breath and stood up on a table, finding his voice as he suddenly shouted.

"Put. Him. Down!" It seemed to work as they all loosened their grip on him, though not enough to let the redhead down.

"Listen." His meek voice returned as he pleaded with the ruffians, his sparkling blue eyes softening. 

"Please put him down. He's taking me to see the floating lanterns. This is something I've been dreaming of my entire life. Haven't you ever had a dream?" His voice nearly cracked as the room was silent, all eyes on him. The redheaded girl with the sword, now known as War, dropped her grip on Crowley and stepped forward, inches away from Aziraphale as she pulled her sword out. Aziraphale gulped and smiled awkwardly. 

"I had a dream... Once." She lifted up her sword and Aziraphale made his last prayer before he died. Instead, she threw her sword into the corner where a man with black hair and glasses sat, surrounded by instruments. He screamed and grabbed a guitar, playing immediately. She began to sing about how she had always dreamed of being a pianist, and as she sat down on the piano played a marvellous melody that made Aziraphale grin. This was amazing! Other people stood up and sung about their own dreams, one man stood up and sung about how he wanted to fall in love, and Pollution apparently... collected... unicorn figurines? Well, regardless, it made Aziraphale's heart swell as he ran around the room and joined in. Crowley, who had now thankfully escaped the grasps of the ruffians, sat in a corner in a mood. He didn't like singing. Especially spontaneous singing. ESPECIALLY spontaneous singing about dreams. Blech. How cheesy. 

Gabriel had been walking through the forests, finding hints that Aziraphale had been through. Whether it be a hair that had gotten caught on a branch or two pairs of footprints, he followed them. It soon led him to the Tadfield Inn, a place he passed many times on his visits for food and other such commodities. However, it was different. It was lively, people were... singing? This was suspicious. He put up his hood on his cloak and crept around to the side where he looked through an ajar window. Gabriel's eyes widened as he saw Aziraphale stood on a table, arms outstretched. Well, the good news was he finally found him. She just had to wait to get Aziraphale alone so he could take him back to the tower once and for all.

War went up to Crowley with her sword back in her hands.

"What's your dream?" She asked. Crowley looked at her with a snarl, leaning against his hand on the table. He spoke with disdain in his voice.

"I don't sing." The next thing he knew a sword was to his throat and he was up on a table, singing about his dream to be on a beautiful island, all alone with lots of money. He personally thought it was a great dream, but the reaction from the crowd seemed... less than impressed. This inspired Aziraphale, as he hopped up on a table.

"I have a dream! I just want to see the floating lanterns dream!" Aziraphale sang out, pouring his heart into his words as the crowd below him cheered. Crowley looked on with an irritated expression, angry that his plan had not only backfired but backfired so horrendously that he couldn't even escape. As Aziraphale finished his verse and jumped back down to join Flynn, the entire bar hopped and sang. It could have gone on for hours if palace guards didn't kick down the door as they had been alerted to Crowley's presence here. Behind them were Crowley's 'old friends' Hastur and Ligur in handcuffs, looking disgruntled. Crowley swore under his breath and grabbed Aziraphale's hand, hiding them under a table for the time being. They were screwed. There couldn't possibly be a way to escape, surely? The guards kicked over chairs and tables, barking orders as they searched the place. Crowley could feel Aziraphale shaking beside him.

Suddenly, a saving grace, the redheaded woman walked over and gestured with her eyes to a trap door she opened. The two men crawled over and she bent down to speak.

"Go, live your dream." Crowley nodded.

"I will." She hissed and pushed him through the hole.

"Not you. Your dream's shit. I meant him." She gestured to Aziraphale, who in return gave her a peck on the cheek and climbed into the tunnel. She blinkled and smiled for a second, before closing the trap door and placing a rug over it to hide it.

The two walked in silence through the tunnel, Crowley as usual in front with Aziraphale behind slightly, watching him with big eyes.

"So... Crowley... Where are you from?" He asked in curiosity. Since he had to spend another day with this man it would be useful to get to know him. All he knew about him was that he was his name and that he was a thief. Crowley hesitated in his tracks and sighed. He wasn't one for.. talking. Not small talk, not big talk, and certainly no backstories. The less that people knew about him, the better. Though he found himself being quite curious about the gold-headed man with him. How could he not?

"Nope. Sorry angel, I don't do backstories. However... Yours seems quite interesting." Aziraphale glanced down with a shy smile and shrugged. Crowley continued.

"Right. So I know I'm not supposed to ask about the hair... Or the father... But here's what I want to know. You want to see these lanterns so bad, why haven't you gone before?" Ah. A difficult question to answer. Especially because it had a lot to do with what he wasn't supposed to talk about. Aziraphale bit at his lip as he tried to explain. 

"Well, uh, actually..." As he bumbled about with his words, light reached out behind him as a shout was heard. The two looked back and their stomachs dropped - the guards had found them. Crowley took off running through the tunnel and Aziraphale followed by his side. They ran and soon came out outside, in a big ravine with a dam. 

"Shit." Crowley muttered, looking around for an escape and spotting Hastur and Ligur entering from their exit down below. 

"Who are they?" Aziraphale asked, looking at the guards with wide eyes as he backed towards the edge of the cliff they stood on.

"They don't like me." Crowley muttered, blowing air through his mouth as he tried desperately to think of a way out.

"Then who are they?" Aziraphale asked again, with more urgency as he spotted the two men below. Crowley sighed and glared over at the blonde.

"Look- let's just assume nobody here likes me!" Aziraphale didn't have time to question it as the guards raised their swords. He panicked and grabbed Crowley's hand, pulling him as he jumped from ledge to ledge. They made it halfway before they got split as the guards had followed them, Crowley grappling with one as Aziraphale looked on hopelessly whilst trying to make it to the ground. 

Crowley at this point had knocked one of the guards swords away but still one was armed and he was barely dodging their attacks. He realised this was ultimately a losing battle and turned and ran, making a leap of faith onto the dam bridge that was holding the water together. He ran down it as the guards had to stop as they were stranded above, and Aziraphale had finally made it onto the ground and was running towards the exit. Crowley thought he was going to make it unscathed, but Hastur had other plans. He kicked the dam foundations over and watched as the bridge crumbled underneath Crowley. He fell down but still managed to keep running as he heard the rushing of water behind him. He didn't have a chance to look back but he knew what had happened - the dam had broken and it was flooding the ravine. Aziraphale had already run into the tunnel and Crowley soon joined him. However, the collapse of the dam meant that unlucky for them, as soon as they got inside, rocks began falling and covered the entrance so not only could they not get out, but water could get in. 

Aziraphale gulped as the water began pooling at their ankles quickly. Crowley, usually a quick thinker, grabbed at a couple of rocks above them to try and dig out, but only succeeded in cutting open a gash in his hand.

"Ah!" He shouted in pain, looking at the cut before scanning the cave. The water was already around their hips by now and Aziraphale was panicking, taking deep breaths as he realised his demise was soon. Crowley, determined not to give up, held his breath and dipped underwater to see if there was anything else he could do, but it was fruitless. Aziraphale watched him and tried himself, holding his breath and going under, but Crowley went in after him and pulled him out almost immediately.

"It's pitch black down there, there's no point." Crowley's statement made them stop, and they sat there as the water reached up to their shoulders. Aziraphale's voice broke the silence as he spoke out.

"This is all my fault, I should have never... I'm so sorry Crowley." He said earnestly, his eyes wet. Crowley gave a sheepish smile.

"Crawley. Actually."

"Pardon?"

"My real name is Crawley. You might as well know." Aziraphale appreciated his honesty and the raw emotion he showed. The genuine confession made him feel brave enough to share his. With a smile, he replied, not even registering what he was saying.

"I have magic hair that glows when I sing." Crowley looked at him with utter confusion.

"What?" Lightbulb moment. Aziraphale's eyes lit up as he realised this.

"I have magic hair that glows when I sing!" The water was already up to their necks at this point, so he knew he had precious seconds left to fix this mess.

"Flower gleam and glow, let your powers shine." He could only manage that before they both took a deep breath and were submerged in water. Soon enough, his curly locks lit up in the water and as he swam down his hair highlighted a bunch of rocks small enough to be moved. Crowley had nearly died from the shock - losing most of his breath when he let out an underwater gasp. But he then got to work on the rocks. Luckily enough for them, he managed to find a hole and they made their way through it, coughing as they could finally take a deep breath and get out of the water. They lay like fish on land for a second, appreciating how magnificent air was, before standing up and making their way away from the water so they could rest for the night.


	3. Do I Trust You?

"I'm going to bloody kill him. I'll rip his skull from his body and-" Hastur, who had somehow also escaped the dam explosion, was sat with Ligur wringing out his clothes. That bastard had gotten away AGAIN, and they still had no crown. He was interrupted by Gabriel, who had finally found them and snuck up on them, smirking. 

"Boys. Stop acting like thugs and think for a second." Gabriel turned on the charm. He had noticed these two men seemed to hate that redhead, and he was who stood in the way of Gabriel getting back his precious blonde. If they could work together, it would make this entire plan much easier. 

"Fuck off." Ligur replied to him, spitting in his general direction. The man gritted his teeth and took a deep breath, trying to remain calm. He plastered his fake smile on and shrugged.

"Funny you say that. I had a proposition. Something worth much more than a million crowns. But you seem content, so I should be going..." He turned slowly to go. Hastur smacked Ligur over the head and shouted for him to stop.

"What do we have to do?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at Gabriel.

"You get to have your revenge on that Crowley." The boys grinned to each other and nodded. Gabriel smirked. Finally. A plan was finally beginning to form.

As they sat on the grass together next to a fire, it was as if they were in completely different worlds.

"Your hair glows..." Crowley muttered to himself, staring at the man with disbelief. He didn't know whether to be amazed, weary, or afraid.

"I'm alive. I'm alive! Oh, dear." Aziraphale hugged his sides an let out a shaky laugh, grinning as he would live to see another day. Nothing like this would have ever happened back at the tower. 

"His hair actually glows..." Crowley muttered again, stuck on this point as he stared off into space. 

"Crowley." Aziraphale muttered to get his attention. Crowley snapped back and glanced at him with a confused look.

"It does more than glow." Aziraphale grabbed Crowley's injured hand and placed it on his head. Crowley narrowed his eyes and let his hand rest upon the blonde's hair.

"This is very cryptic." He muttered. Aziraphale took a breath and glanced to Crowley (as best as one could when his arm was in the way).

"Please don't freak out." Aziraphale began to sing the magical healing song and once it was done, removed his hand from his head. Crowley stared at Aziraphale, then at his hand, then at his hair and opened his mouth in disbelief. As he went to exclaim what the hell happened, Aziraphale bit his lip and pulled a worried look.

"Don't freak out!" Crowley sucked his teeth and raised his eyebrows, placing his now healed hand on his chin.

"No. Totally wasn't going to. What... Uh... How long have you been doing that?" Aziraphale shrugged, curling a strand of his own hair around his finger.

"Forever, I suppose? Father said when I was born, people tried to cut my hair to sell it, but when it's cut it turns white and has no more power." He turned his head to show a piece of hair that was only an inch or two long and a startling white at the back of his head. Crowley nodded, trying to make sense of this. It was... very new to him. Though it all began to make sense. This poor boy had been locked in a tower for his own protection his entire life. Rough.

"You were locked in that tower. And you're going to go back?" Crowley's voice oozed with sarcasm. How anybody could choose to go back to such a horrendous situation was beyond him. Aziraphale nodded.

"Yes! No... Maybe? I don't know. It's all terribly complicated." Aziraphale figured that if he could get back before Gabriel knew he was gone, nobody would be hurt. But the longer he explored the outside world, the less he wanted to go back. In fact, he was dreading it. Like a black cloud on a stormy night, it followed him. Aziraphale, bored of having to discuss himself, glanced to Crowley with an interested gaze.

"Crawley, hm? Subtle change." Crowley glanced over at him and couldn't help but smile, shrugging his shoulders.

"Crawley felt a bit... ah, excessive. Crawling on your knees, wasn't a fan. Besides... I wasn't the most popular kid. Caused trouble whenever I went." Aziraphale listened intently, shuffling closer to him to hear the story better. Crowley noticed that and felt heat rise, but he cleared his throat and continued.

"And I found this book. About a hero - he was rich, a fighter. Could do anything he wanted. He was brave. I thought that sounds fun, I want to do that. So here I am." Aziraphale blinked.

"Was he a thief in the book?" He asked sincerely. He understood, in a way. His own connection to books helped him through many things in his life, and this was quite similar. 

"Well...Not really. But, you have to do what you have to do to make ends meet sometimes." Crowley took a breath before narrowing his eyes to the blonde.

"You can't tell anybody this. Would ruin my reputation." Aziraphale let out a laugh and nodded, miming 'zipping his lips'. It cracked a smile from Crowley and they sat there for a moment, watching each other as the fire crackled next to them. It was as if words needn't be said. A bond had been formed, something that neither of them had ever had before. Crowley felt himself being pulled towards Aziraphale, but as his body moved closer his instincts kicked in and he suddenly jumped up, stretching his arms out.

"Hm. Fires going out. I'll get more wood." He disappeared into the forest and left Aziraphale alone. He watched as he left and felt suddenly alone again. Like he had done for all those years up in the tower. 

"I thought he'd never leave." The all too familiar face made Aziraphale turn around fast, and all of his fears were flooding over him again. This was it, he would have to go back. He'd never see the lanterns, never live his dream. His knees shook as Gabriel approached him.

"How did you find me?" He whispered out, almost too afraid to even look him in the eye. Gabriel shrugged and glared at him.

"Oh, it was easy really. I just listened to the sound of complete and utter betrayal and followed that. We're going home, Aziraphale." His tone of voice indicated that this was not the time to answer back, but Aziraphale couldn't take this lying down. This was his one chance to see what he'd been dreaming of his entire life! 

"But father, you don't understand. I've been on the most wonderful journey and I-." 

"Aziraphale." He cut in with a sigh, looking ticked off. However, the blonde was determined.

"I've met many wonderful people too! One specifically..." Gabriel rolled his eyes, staring down at the boy with disgust.

"Oh, a wanted thief? I'm so proud of you." His tone was slick with sarcasm. Aziraphale felt himself giving up and losing his confidence as he begged.

"Father, please. I think he likes me." Gabriel let out a bark of a laugh, an amused look crossing his face.

"Like you? You're being a fool. This whole... Romance you've created just proves you shouldn't be here. Nobody could ever love someone like you." Aziraphale crumpled and looked dejectedly to the floor, a sigh escaping his lips. Gabriel continued.

"I mean, those clothes? That face? Please. We're going home Aziraphale." The boy scrunched up his fists. He couldn't do it. Not again. He couldn't go back there and be a prisoner. 

"No." A word Gabriel was certainly not used to. 

"Excuse me?"

"I said no!" Aziraphale looked back up and stared defiantly at Gabriel, terrified yet refusing to show it. Gabriel was shocked for a moment, before letting out a laugh and stepping forward.

"No? I see how it is. Aziraphale knows best, doesn't he? If you're so sure, then give him this!" The satchel Gabriel had been hiding was thrown to the ground at Aziraphale's feet as if it were common trash and not a very expensive crown. He gave Aziraphale a harsh push and he stumbled back, the satchel in his arms.

"That's the only reason why he's here. Give it to him, watch how fast he runs away." Aziraphale knew that he could be right, but couldn't back up now.

"I trust him." And truthfully? He did. Crowley may be a criminal, and he may only want the crown, but Aziraphale felt something between them, and his hopeful heart didn't want that to be a mirage of his imagination. Gabriel gave one last glare before disappearing back into the night. Aziraphale watched where he had been seconds ago, the satchel at his feet. He almost couldn't process what just happened. His fears grew stronger too - what if he were right? 

"Will I get superhuman strength in this hand? That would be quite stupendous. I mean, I've already got the superhuman looks, but the strength, imagine the possibilities." Crowley came back with the firewood, placing it down and inspecting his healed hand with curiosity. It was only when Aziraphale had his back to him and was silent that Crowley spoke again, in a softer tone. 

"Are you alright?" Aziraphale turned around and gave a grin, looking more like a grimace than a smile. The satchel was hidden behind the log for the time being.

"Fine. Tired. Yawn. Goodnight!" He flopped on the ground and closed his eyes, pretending to yawn. Crowley blinked.

"Did you just say 'yawn' instead of yawn?" He shrugged it off and picked a rock to use as a makeshift cushion as he lay down to sleep for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

In the morning they awoke, washed and headed to the castle grounds. It wasn't too far, and by mid-morning, they'd made it. Walking over the bridge showed the castle on the hill in all its glory. With it's adorning towers and beautiful ivory creeping up the wall, Aziraphale grinned and pointed towards it, looking at Crowley with big eyes. It was like everything he'd dreamed of and more! Crowley was behind him, arms crossed as he watched him. It was sweet, the way his eyes lit up at everything in the world, and how the simple things brought him such joy. As they reached the open gate, purple and yellow eloped the area as it was the celebration of the missing Prince's birthday. People were bustling to get to where they needed to be, with street vendors on every corner selling everything thing from food to knick-knacks to flags with the kingdom's crest on. Aziraphale was almost afraid to step inside the grounds, his excitement and nervousness creating jittery butterflies in his stomach. Crowley smiled and nudged him forward to go. Aziraphale took a breath and took a couple of steps forward. Almost immediately he got swept up in the crowd and nearly fell over many times. Being locked up in a tower knowing only one person meant he was still unsure of how to act around other people - and especially navigate crowds. He ended up near the fountain by the time Crowley wormed his way through to the crowd to him. He squeezed the blonde's arm to check he was okay, but Aziraphale was instead watching four children (well, three, and one girl complain about how flower crowns were a system of casual enforced patriarchy or something). Crowley chuckled and went over to the children, asking them for the favour. Their eyes lit up as they looked at Aziraphale, and they began grabbing flowers, leaves and everything else. 

Soon after, Aziraphale had a beautiful flower crown adorning his golden locks and he looked towards Crowley with a happy grin. Crowley couldn't help but notice how beautiful the purples and yellows looked framing his face, and how soft he was. His blue eyes shone beautifully in the sunlight, and for a second Crowley forgot how to breathe. Aziraphale had noticed the way he looked and felt himself going beetroot. He instead grabbed Crowley's arm and pulled him towards a confectioner stand to get some cupcakes. As Crowley stood in line to pay, Aziraphale found himself drifting towards a large mural of the King and Queen, holding the baby Prince in their arms. As he stepped closer, two children placed down flowers below the mural.

"It's for the missing Prince." One child said as they left. Aziraphale felt such a strange yet warm connection. The child... It all seemed so familiar. He just couldn't quite put his finger on it. But before he could think about it more, a band passed behind him. He wasn't a dancer of sorts however he once had a book that specialised in the dance moves of 'The Gavotte'. It was a French dance, based on a folk dance that was popular throughout the 16th to 18th century. It was a dance usually done in groups, something that an entire ballroom could participate in together. Perfect for a town square!

As the town band began to strum out a fun tune on their instruments, Aziraphale followed them and stood in the middle of the square, beginning to dance. It started off shyly, a hop and a step, but his confidence grew quickly. 

As Crowley gave the woman some change for the purple flag he bought for the blonde, he turned around and was greeted with Aziraphale dancing, a grin on his face. Crowley, usually not a dancer and someone who hated attention being drawn to himself, couldn't help but smile. Aziraphale was... someone different. A man who stayed so happy and positive in a world as grey as this? It was inspirational. He watched with admiration as the blonde went to the sides of the circle that had formed around him and grabbed people at random from the street, encouraging them to dance. Soon there were as many as twenty people dancing to the beautiful tune. But Aziraphale wasn't quite satisfied yet. As Crowley watched on with arms crossed and a smirk on his face, Aziraphale caught his eye and danced closer, opening his hand for him to take it and join. The redhead's eyes widened and he shook his head, but a kind stranger nudged him forward so he accidentally had joined the dance circle. However, instead of grabbing the blonde's hand, he ended up linked with a stranger as they twirled around. Aziraphale had the same treatment and it seemed every time they were within touching distance to dance with each other, another stranger would whisk them away. They couldn't help but laugh as they passed one another. They both soon leaned into it, having fun and laughing as they spun, sing and clapped. Just as it felt they wouldn't ever reach each other, by a fate's glance the song came to its climax; they both spun at the same time and happened to be in each other's arms as it finished. Their hands clapped together as the crowd cheered and dispersed. For a moment, they were both afraid to move, afraid to break what peace they had. They stared into one another's eyes, taking deep breaths. It wasn't until somebody shouted that it was time to board the boats that Aziraphale snapped out of it, looking around with a smile, excited that he would finally be able to see what he'd dreamed of.

Crowley had brought them both to a remote spot where a small boat with paddles lay waiting for them. Aziraphale smiled and looked over. 

"You got us our own boat?" Crowley smiled and shrugged like it was no big deal.

"It's your birthday." He helped the blonde climb in first and then got in after him, grabbing the oars and paddling them both to the centre of the lake. The evening light made it difficult to see everything as clearly now, but the castle was still framed by the moonlights. Closer to the edge of the lake were many large boats filled with people. They both sat and chatted about nothing, and Crowley had even brought some flowers from the market for him. Aziraphale smiled and picked up the heads of them, placing them on the water gently and watching them float along as Crowley watched him with stargazed eyes. 

Back up at the castle, the King and Queen lit their first lantern and let it float into the air. This was to signal that everybody else could begin setting theirs off. At first, Aziraphale didn't notice, but as soon as he saw the yellow blip, he clamoured to the end of the boat (nearly capsizing it in his excitement). Crowley steadied the boat for him and Aziraphale watched as one by one, the lanterns lit up the sky like beautiful stars. It was a mesmerising sight - it was so much better than watching from his window. Hundreds upon hundreds of lanterns drifted through the air - their yellow lights contrasting with the deep dark blue of the evening sky. Aziraphale stared, mouth open and eyes wide. It was beautiful. He let out a deep, soft sigh and heard a noise behind him. Turning back around to the boat, Crowley sat with two lanterns he had bought (not stolen), a sincere look on his face. Aziraphale smiled and sat back down to face him, realising now was a perfect time.

"I have something for you too." He said and pulled out the familiar satchel from underneath his seat. Crowley just stared at it for a moment. It was strange, this entire journey, these two days, were done only to get this satchel back so he could leave. But now that the satchel was right here... he didn't even care about it anymore. 

"I should have given it to you before but... I was scared." Aziraphale, ashamed to admit this, had a shy flush on his cheeks as he spoke. But he continued, speaking from his heart.

"But... I'm not scared anymore. Do you know what I mean?" Crowley raised his hand and pushed the bag down, and instead gazed into Aziraphale's eyes.

"I'm starting to." He had never worn his heart on his sleeve before. Never had these types of feelings for a person, it was all so new to him. And new to Aziraphale as well. This moment felt perfect. Nothing could ruin it. As they gazed at each other, Crowley offered one of the lanterns to Aziraphale and he took it gently. They both lifted theirs at the same time and watched them float slowly upwards, spinning around each other and staying together. As Crowley looked back after watching them, he noticed Aziraphale hanging off the side of the boat again watching the other lanterns. As he saw one drift towards them, he pointed excitedly and reached for it, drifting it upwards instead of hit the water. Crowley watched on with soft eyes, his heart aflutter. He reached over and took Aziraphale's hand, and was met with a smile and those beautiful, blue eyes gazing back. They held both hands and Crowley muttered out softly,

"Everything looks different now that I see you." Aziraphale stared back, not even knowing what to say. But he knew nothing needed to be said. Crowley pulled him closer slowly, tucking a strand of Aziraphale's hair behind his ear as he leaned in, his eyes flickering shut. He rested his hand on the back of Aziraphale's neck and the blonde closed his eyes, pursing his lips. As Crowley moved, a small light in front of him on the mainland stopped him in his tracks. Hastur and Ligur had found him. Fuck. It was as if his body had frozen. Of course, he had to ruin things; it was what he was good at. 

Aziraphale noticed the lack of kissing and opened his eyes, looking at Crowley with confusion in his brows.

"Is everything alright?" Crowley shook his head and then nodded, pulling away from him and ending their romantic trip. 

"Yes. Uh. There's something I have to take care of." He rowed them to the shore where he spotted the two and grabbed the satchel. As he headed off into the darkness, he gave one last glance back at the man. With a sigh, he whispered a silent apology and moved forwards.

Aziraphale sat in the boat still, wringing his hands together but assuring to himself under his breath everything will be fine.

"He will come back. I trust him."

The two criminals sat on stones around a fire, their faces scowling as usual. Crowley rocked up, the cocky grin on his face as always. 

"There you are! You know, I've been searching you both everywhere since we were separated." Ligur stared at him and Crowley gulped. His charm was not going to get him out of this situation, so he decided the best bet was to just give them what they want and leave as quickly as possible. 

"Anyway... Just thought I'd say, the crowns all yours. Here. I'll miss you, but it's for the best." He went to give them the crown but Hastur stood up, a stoic and disgusted look in his eye as he stared through the soul of Crowley.

"Holding out on us again?" Crowley blinked with confusion. He was giving them the crown, what more could they want? Ligur stood up.

"We heard you found something much more valuable than the crown." Hastur nodded and took a step closer.

"We want the boy." Shit.

Aziraphale had begun to get worried. It had been at least twenty minutes now with no sign of Crowley coming back. He felt a sense of relief rush over him when he saw the shadow of a man creep into sight. He jumped up from the boat with a smile, breathing a sigh.

"There you are! I was starting to think you ran off with the crown and left me." Aziraphale's stomach dropped when the one shadow split into two, and two men came into sight, armed with weapons.

"He did." Hastur said, a sick and twisted grin on his face. Aziraphale took a step back, his mind racing.

"What? No. Don't be absurd. He wouldn't!" Ligur snickered and gestured to a boat on the river.

"Oh, yeah? See for yourself." The silhouette of Crowley on the boat, steering it away filled Aziraphale's stomach with needles. How could he? He felt a rush of emotions first, but then simply felt numb. Of course. Of course, this would happen. Father was right. He never cared for him at all, he only cared about the bloody crown. Hastur and Ligur closed in on Aziraphale, with Hastur stroking his blonde locks.

"A fair trade. Crown for a magic boy. How much do you think someone would pay for eternal youth?" As Ligur grabbed his arms, Aziraphale kicked and screamed, hot tears streaming down his face. He couldn't tell if he was crying because of Crowley, or because of this. He didn't care.

"No! Let me go!" He managed to break free and sprinted, wanting to get away before they caught up with him. He stopped when he heard the familiar voice shouting his name.

"Aziraphale!" He took a couple of deep breaths and cautiously headed back, taking a few steps forward.

"Father?" He knew it was Gabriel and ran towards him, holding onto him for dear life. Gabriel stroked his hair and shushed him as he sobbed.

"Oh, dear. Are you hurt? I was worried, and so I followed you. Then I saw them attack you so I had to intervene. Let's go before they wake up." Aziraphale wasn't thinking clearly, but all he wanted right now was to back to his bed and never have to wake up again. This night had been a whole ordeal. Gabriel led the way and picked up the crown in the satchel on their way back.

As soon as they were home, Aziraphale lay on his bed with tears staining his cheeks. Gabriel cleared up and sighed at him being so mopey. This seemed like an inconvenience. He sat him up and unpicked all of the flowers from his hair, dropping them straight into a bin.

"There. See? It never happened. Now. Wash up for dinner." He stood up and headed out the door and noticed him not moving. He frowned and stopped.

"I did try to warn you. The world is cruel. It finds any ray of sunshine and crushes it." Aziraphale simply sniffed in response and let him leave. He lay back on his bed and unfurled the purple flag with the sun crest that Crowley had bought for him - his last memento of what the best (and worst) day of his life was. But as he held it up, staring at it, something seemed... off. The pattern of the sun looked familiar. And not because he was at the festival all day. He lowered the flag and stared up at his ceiling - full of paintings from when he dabbled in art as a teenager. The gears were turning in his head - he thought the things he drew were completely random, part of his imagination, but there were patterns everywhere that were hiding from plain view. It wasn't until he squinted and he saw the familiar sun crest laid out on his roof that he gasped, sitting up in bed. As he looked around his room at the walls, the crest shone out in each painting like a bright light. He jumped off of his bed, standing up in the middle of the room. He couldn't tell whether he was spinning or it was. He remembered staring at the mural of the King, Queen and the lost Prince. And when he tried on the crown and it fit perfectly, almost as if...

He let out a gasp. His lungs were on fire, it was as if he couldn't breathe. It all made sense now. He was the...


	5. Freedom is Close

Crowley woke up to the sounds of a jail door opening and was clearly disorientated.

"Where am I?" He mumbled, trying to lift his arms only to realise both his wrists were shackled together. Two guards entered his cell and hoisted him up.

"Let's get this over with." One guard said. Crowley was extremely confused as they walked through the cell hallway.

"What?" The guard rolled his eyes and gestured to a window beside them, showing a wooden platform with a noose tied to it. The light died from his eyes as he gulped.

"Oh." This was it for him. He couldn't believe it. 

As the guards escorted him through, he glanced through a jail cell and noticed two familiar faces. Rage fuelled him as he knew he had to act now. The guards didn't seem all there and Crowley headbutted the first one, knocking him to the side and kicking the other. It granted him enough time to get his arms in front of him as he ran towards the jail cell, grabbing Hastur's shirt through the metal bars.

"How did you know about her? Tell me!" He shook him and Hastur stuttered over his words.

"It wasn't us! It was the old lady!" It was all he needed to know. The guards had regained themselves and restrained him again, giving him a punch in the gut for acting out. Crowley gritted his teeth. He knew Aziraphale was in serious trouble and he tried to escape the guards again, shouting about how he was in trouble and he needed to find him. The guards obviously didn't care and tightened their grip on him.

Aziraphale had been way too quiet for Gabriel's liking. Perhaps it was the paranoia, but he hoped that boy hadn't snuck off again. He was far too much trouble than he was worth.

"Aziraphale?" He shouted up the stairs. After hearing no response, he shouted his name louder and walked up the stairs wearily.

"Aziraphale, what's going on up there? Are you alright?" As he reached the top, Aziraphale came out, his breathing heavy and eyes wide. He had to hold onto the bannister railing as not to let his knees give out on him. He mumbled out, barely enough to hear.

"I'm the lost prince." Gabriel snarled and rolled his eyes. 

"Speak up! You know I hate mumbling." Gabriel assumed he was still upset over what happened earlier and was ready to put him back in line, but Aziraphale knew something so life-changing he could never go back to his old life. Everything he knew, everything he had been taught was a lie, since birth!

"I am the lost Prince." It was spoken not as a question, but as a statement. It was blindingly obvious once you gave it a seconds thought. As he said it out loud, he stared defiantly at Gabriel, anger in his eyes. 

"Aren't I?" Gabriel's eyes were wide in horror. This is a situation he never thought he'd be in. Of course, he had to play it cool. This could not get out - if people found out about this he'd be ruined. He laid on the charm and smiled, stepping towards Aziraphale. 

"Do you even hear yourself right now? How could you ask such a ridiculous question!" He went to pull him in for a hug but Aziraphale jerked himself free, taking a step back.

"It was you! It was all you!" Every emotion he knew was running through his brain, betrayal, sadness, anger. He could barely process it. Gabriel scowled and glared down at him. 

"Everything I did, I did to protect you." His words didn't work on him anymore. Aziraphale could see through the lies and deceit, he knew everything he said was a sham. He gritted his teeth and pushed past Gabriel, making his way down the stairs. He had to leave, he had to get out. Anywhere but here at this point.

"I spent my entire life hiding from people who would abuse my power." He quickened his pace as Gabriel followed him, both of their fuses being seconds from snapping.

"Aziraphale!" 

"But instead I should have been hiding from you!" He turned back with a glare, fiery in his glint. Gabriel frowned. He thought quickly, he needed to de-escalate this situation.

"Where will you go? He won't be there for you. He is a low life criminal. He is to be hanged for his crimes." It worked for a split second. The anger melted to sadness in Aziraphale's eyes as he let his guard down. Crowley could already be dead as far as he was aware. The only thing he had worth living for, gone. 

"No..." He mumbled, his mind racing with thoughts. Gabriel came close to him.

"It's all right. All of this is as it should be." As he went to rest a hand on Aziraphale's head, he snapped.

"No!" He grabbed him by the wrist, refusing to let go as he struggled above him.

"You were wrong about the world wrong about me. I will never let you use my hair again." Though his tone was quiet, it was strong. Each word picked carefully to convey exactly how serious he was about this. Gabriel managed to yank his arm free, the force from that meant he'd fallen back and the mirror behind him fell. Talk about 7 years of bad luck. The shock from the broken glass made him jump as he took a second to catch his breath. Aziraphale began to walk away, but Gabriel was not having that. he did not lose fights.

"You want me to be the bad guy? Fine. Then I'm the bad guy." The energy in the room darkened as Gabriel would take whatever steps necessary to keep Aziraphale to himself.

Crowley was finally being taken to be hanged after spending some alone time in 'time out' for his acting out earlier. They brought an extra guard to keep him in line as they walked down the long corridor to the holding cell. He wouldn't lie to himself and say he wasn't scared - he was terrified. But not for himself; for once in his stupid life he didn't care about himself. All he could think of Aziraphale. How horribly he must be being treated. His stomach churned as he stared anywhere but forward to distract him from what was about to come. It was only when he looked to the side and noticed a pile of trash on the wall he got very confused. Not only was it very out of place in the castle, but it also had his wanted poster they had at the Tadfield Inn resting on top. He didn't have time to question it however as all the doors around them slammed shut, including the one that led to the executioners square. The first guard growled and banged on the door, demanding to be let in. 

A girl peeked out from the other side, Pollution, with her trash pile encircling her. She stared soullessly.

"What's the password?" She asked, staring down the guard.

"What?" The guard replied, baffled. She sighed.

"No."

"Open this door." He commanded.

"Not. Even. Close." The guard was beginning to lose his cool as he raised his weapon.

"You have three seconds to open this door! One!" A guard disappeared to the left of Crowley without him even noticing. 

"Two!" The other guard disappeared, and he only noticed once he realised nobody had a hold of him. He looked around with confusion, wondering what was even going on here, but knew it would all explain itself. He instead decided to sit back, relax and enjoy the ride.

"Three...?" The guard turned around and noticed that his entire squad was missing. Crowley smiled and waved, a good enough distraction for as the guard turned around, War and her sword grinned at him. 

"Might hurt a little. Sorry, bub." She gave him a swift punch to the nose, knocking him out cold. Obviously, she wasn't going to stab him. Just as he thought he'd get a moment of peace, another six guards busted down the door from the other end of the hallway, causing everybody to scatter. Crowley didn't know where he was going, he was just running in whichever way the guards weren't. The Horsemen were doing a good job of keeping the guards at bay and Crowley soon headed down a passageway that led him into the castle square. He was surrounded - hundreds of guards poured out of each exit; he looked around with a gulp.

"Hey. You." A girl with glasses appeared out of nowhere - not someone he recognised from the pub but he hoped she was on his side here. She winked at him and flicked through a book she had. Crowley's heart pounded as he saw guards running from him at all directions as she sat there reading.

"Are you going to do something?" The girl tutted at him.

"1,457. You will be free, he is in danger. Take the underground." Crowley looked at her with a blank, irritated expression. What the hell did that mean? She sighed and pointed towards an open gutter behind them that would lead back outside of the castle. Oh. It made sense now. Crowley thanked her and jumped down into the sewer entrance, ignoring the smell as he thought about the rest of the 'prediction' as he ran. 'He is in danger'? Was that referring to Aziraphale? Regardless, he knew he had to get to him and free him from Gabriel. And apologise for everything.


	6. True Loves Tear

He'd never sprinted faster before. He was at the all too familiar castle within the hour and he stood outside of the window, shouting up.

"Aziraphale! Let down your... a rope, or something!" A rope was thrown out of the window and he sighed in relief, grabbing it and climbing up. As he reached the top, he climbed through the window and his heart dropped. Aziraphale was tied to a chair, mouth bound. He was desperately trying to free himself and was shouting something, though it was muffled through the fabric around his mouth. Crowley let out a gasp as he ran to him, trying to pull him free from the chair without such luck. Aziraphale shouted louder and Crowley tried to figure out what he meant when he suddenly felt cold. He had a sharp, shooting pain in his side, and it wasn't until he looked down he realised blood was dripping through his clothes. He grabbed his wound and staggered back. It was only as he turned around that he saw Gabriel with a dagger. He seemed all too calm in this situation considering he had just stabbed someone. 

Gabriel dropped the dagger as Crowley fell to the floor, grunting in pain. With a smirk, he turned back to Aziraphale, who had tears in his eyes as he watched on helplessly. 

"Well, look what you've done Aziraphale. Our secret will die with him. And we are going to go somewhere where no one will /ever/ find you again." Gabriel's tone was dark and Aziraphale knew this was it and his freedom had finally been taken from him for good. But right now, he didn't care if he had to live in a cellar for the rest of his life, he just knew that he couldn't let Crowley die. He loved him. Aziraphale grunted and fought even harder, making Gabriel roll his eyes.

"Enough already! Stop fighting." Aziraphale managed to get the gag from his mouth and took a few deep breaths.

"No. I won't stop. I will never stop fighting you. For every minute for the rest of my life, I will not stop trying to escape you." Gabriel sighed and stared at him.

"But... If you let me save him, I will go with you." Gabriel arched his brow at the proposition, but Crowley struggled to sit up as he protested.

"No, angel..." He didn't even have the strength to shout as he lay there, the blood covering his hand and pooling around him. Aziraphale took a deep breath and gazed up at Gabriel, his eyes soft as he pleaded. 

"Just let me heal him. And you and I will be together, forever. It will be the way it used to be. I promise. Just... let me heal him. Please?" Gabriel sighed dramatically, but he'd allow it. If it meant Aziraphale would put up less of a fight, then fine. He chained Crowley to the bedpost, giving him a light kick to make sure he couldn't fight back.

"Just so he doesn't think about following us." Gabriel then untied Aziraphale who ran to Crowley, kneeling beside him and holding his face in his hands softly. He ran a hand through his hair and inspected the wound, wincing at the sight of all the blood.

"Everything will be okay in a moment." Aziraphale placed his head on Crowley's chest, his hair close to the wound. 

"No..." Crowley muttered, his breathing becoming staggered as he knew he had moments left.

"I can't let you do this." Aziraphale, not understanding, lifted his head up and looked at him, his eyes soft.

"But if you do this, then you will die." It was a lose-lose situation for them both. Aziraphale shushed him and had a melancholy smile.

"It's going to be okay." He closed his eyes and opened his mouth to sing, but Crowley interrupted him.

"Angel..." He ran a hand through his curly locks and took a deep breath. He leaned in for one last farewell kiss. As Aziraphale leaned in as well, Crowley used the last of his strength and grabbed a fistful of his curly hair, using a piece of broken glass on the floor and slicing through his hair. He fell back and dropped the glass, his breathing becoming worryingly shallow. Aziraphale's hair fell and his hair, now much shorter, faded to a pure white instead of the beautiful gold. He let out a gasp and grabbed at his hair, feeling the power fade away as the last of his hair lay scattered on the floor. 

"No!" Gabriel shouted out, feeling the effects of his ageing hit him suddenly. His bones cracked, his hair greyed, wrinkles covered his face and his hands looked like prunes as he ran to the mirror, letting out an angered roar.

"What have you done?!" The pain was too much for him. As pains shot through his body, he fell back, letting out screams. He felt his vision blackening and knees giving out on him and as he stepped back, it was unfortunate for Gabriel that the window happened to be wide open. He fell out of the window and the screams could be heard for seconds before he hit the ground with a thud. Aziraphale reached out to the window as if he could have stopped it, but he was useless. It was over. Or was it?

He let out a couple of shaky breaths, trying to process what just happened. He was silent for a second before remembering Crowley, who had been too silent. He gasped and turned to him, pulling his head onto his lap.

"No. No, no, no, no. Crowley..." Crowley's eyes flickered as he let out weak coughs. Aziraphale became increasingly erratic. 

"No, don't go, stay with me, Crowley. Look at me." He grabbed his hand and placed it on his white hair, singing shakily.

"Flower, gleam and glow, let your..." It was useless. Of course, it wouldn't work. But he couldn't give up like that. His eyes welled up with tears as the more he sang, nothing would work. Crowley's eyes opened fully.

"Hey, Aziraphale..." He snapped him out of his singing and Crowley had his hand resting on his cheek, with Aziraphale's hand on top. Aziraphale stared at him through wet eyes, listening.

"Yes?" Crowley let out a weak smile, his eyes already beginning to close as he felt himself slipping.

"You were my new dream." Aziraphale couldn't help his sobs as he held his hand, leaning in.

"And you were mine." They were silent and soon Crowley let out his last breath, his eyes closed and his head lolled back. Aziraphale held him and let the tears run down his cheeks, gazing at him. He didn't want to let go. He couldn't. He let go of his hand which fell to the floor and instead cupped his face, singing to him gently.

"Heal what has been hurt, bring back what once was mine..." It was less of a song and more of a plea. He rested his forehead against Crowley's, whispering to him.

"What once was mine." He let out a sob, a tear falling onto Crowley's cheek as he held him close. The tear absorbed onto his skin and let out a golden light. Aziraphale had his eyes closed, but as he opened his eyes, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. At first, he thought perhaps it was the reflection or a trick of the eye, but it looked to be sunlight beaming from Crowley's wound. As he stared, it reached up and swirled through the room, the gorgeous gold and yellow filling what was once a void room full of beautiful light. Aziraphale watched on with curiosity, his eyes never leaving Crowley as the light wrapped around him. It wasn't until the lights faded that Aziraphale reached to where his wound was, noticing a lack of blood. Crowley felt...warm to the touch underneath him, when before he was cold. His eyes widened as he stared at Crowley, holding his breath. He didn't want to get his hopes up, but... could it be?

Crowley's eyebrows furrowed and his eyes slowly flickered open, taking short breaths as he adjusted to the light. The first thing he saw was Aziraphale holding him.

"Angel?" Aziraphale could barely contain his excitement as he beamed, his eyes wide.

"Crowley?" Crowley cracked a smile as he stared at his new hair.

"I've always loved white hair, you know. Suits you." Of course, Crowley comes back from the dead and the first thing he does is flirt. Aziraphale let out a laugh and pulled him into a tight hug, brimming with excitement. Crowley sat up and hugged him back, closing his eyes and hoping this moment would never end. Finally, the torture, the terror, the fear, it was all over. They could be happy together. Truly happy, with no interruptions.


	7. Happy Endings

It had been nearly a year since the 'event' that they didn't speak about. Aziraphale had been reunited with his real parents and took over the role as Prince of Tadfield. He got his crown back (thanks to Crowley) and settled very well into his job. His favourite activity was reading storybooks to the local children and teaching them his favourite dance. Crowley helped out with crime around the kingdom, what with his first-hand accounts, and crime rates began to drop. The tower Aziraphale had been entrapped in for so long was bulldozed and a beautiful waterfall replaced it, and things were working out beautifully.

The two sat in a small cafe that was empty apart from them. Aziraphale was enjoying strawberries and cream cake and a cup of tea and Crowley fidgeted in the seat beside him. The prince watched him with an arched brow as he ate a strawberry.

"What's up with you? You've been acting strange all day?" Crowley let out a fake laugh and shrugged, sliding down into his seat.

"What? Me? Never. I'm always like this." He reached into his pocket and stroked the small box that sat there. Truth was, today was the day he was going to pop the question, which explained his nerves. He had taken Aziraphale to each one of his favourite spots that day but when he went to do it, it didn't feel right. They were, however, running out of time and he knew today had to be the day or else he'd never do it. They soon finished up and left and had a stroll around town, hand in hand. They eventually ended up in front of the mural and Aziraphale smiled.

"Remember when you brought me here and we danced for what felt like hours?" Crowley smiled, placing a kiss atop his head.

"How could I forget? That was the day I fell in love with you, angel." Aziraphale smiled and nuzzled into him.

"Me too, my dear." Crowley took a deep breath. This was it. He pulled the box from his pocket and knelt down. Aziraphale looked at him and suddenly his eyes widened as he realised what was happened.

"Aziraphale. I know our relationship has been, heh, unique to say the least, but... You've changed me. Before I met you, I was a devilishly handsome thief. Now I'm a devilishly handsome chief guard." Aziraphale let out a laugh. 

"What I'm trying to say is... I would like to spend the rest of my life with you. If you'll have me. Prince Aziraphale, angel, would you do me the honours of marrying me?" Aziraphale nodded and grinned sheepishly, letting Crowley put the ring on him.

"Of course! A thousand times, yes." Crowley stood up and let out a shaky breath, holding his hands in his.

"I was very worried you'd say no for a second." Aziraphale let out another chuckle and reached up to kiss him, wrapping an arm around his waist. 

"I love you." Crowley smiled into the kiss.

"I love you too." 

They had their wedding and the entire village was invited. It was the biggest party that had ever been thrown and it was a complete success.

And as for Prince Aziraphale and Crowley? They lived happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> Aziraphale does not have 30-foot long hair in this. Instead, he has a small afro of sorts. Longer than his hair in the show but not more than a couple of inches. Because of this, I've had to change the story a little which is why nobody is climbing his hair. 
> 
> Please leave feedback! If there are any spelling errors please point them out so I can correct them. :)


End file.
